


Sh*t Hero

by ZomBrie



Series: Airhead, Hero of the Winds [2]
Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, Reader Is Injured, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Reader-freeform, cursing, gender-neutral, nothing dark here it's mostly light hearted, only kinda mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBrie/pseuds/ZomBrie
Summary: When a heroic effort ultimately blows up in your face, leave it to Dabi to be there to pick you up (or not)





	Sh*t Hero

“Did you even try to catch yourself?”

Pain. Sharp, achy pain everywhere. Mostly in your back, the middle of your spine to be precise, and some in your shoulders. But definitely felt everywhere.

“Cause from where I’m standing, it kinda looks like you just let it happen.”

The wind’s been knocked out of you- both figuratively and literally- and it’s left you a groaning, wheezing mess of a person on the pavement.

“If that’s what you were going for then mission fuckin accomplished.”

The skin on the back of your hands is stinging, and biting up the length of your wrists and arms are shallow, jagged, red cuts. You’re willing to put money down on the bet that they match the teeny tiny holes in your chest. 

“What? Got nothin to say?” He pauses here, and despite the fact that the entirety of all your muscles are already contracted, still you brace yourself for what he says next. “ _Cat got your tongue?_ ”

And there it is, the final nail in the coffin, the last bit of salt to smear in your wounds and knock your ass down a few more pegs; kick you while you’re down cause why not, you’re already prone on the ground, an easy target wrapped in pretty gift paper, might as well right?

Well _fuck_ that noise and fuck Dabi _in the ear_ if he thinks that you’re going to dignify him with a response. It hurts like a bitch to do so, but your pride will hurt even more if you show him just how much pain you’re really in, so like the stubborn s.o.b. you are you merely lift your arm up straight with a locked elbow (and if his smirk grows because he sees the way your brow pinches… well you’re not dignifying that either.)

“Help.” You say, wiggling your fingers for emphasis.

“You know I saw the whole thing, right? You’re not gonna be able to dodge this.” Dabi responds, with eyes focusing entirely on you and your colossal failure. Your arm swings his way and you flex and wag your digits in his face. “Fuck off, I’m not helping you.”

“But… I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. Be a pal-” bat the eyelashes “-be my Life Alert.”

He makes a noise in the back of his throat that suspiciously sounds like a scoff. _Asshole_. “Nah, I’m just gonna leave you on the ground. ‘s where goody two shoe heroes belong, especially ones who can’t rescue a fuckin cat.”

Back to your side your arm drops, a maneuver your shoulder joint immediately bitches over cause _Christ almighty that really hurts._ “That’s cold, Dabi. I thought your Quirk had something to do with fire, not throwing shade.”

And honestly, you’ll look back on this moment in the future and clap a palm across your eyes because what he says next you truly did walk right into.

“And I thought Airhead, Hero of the Winds could stop themself from falling out of a goddamn tree.”

Oh… oh that hurts. More than your back. More than the cat scratches all over your arms. More than…

Okay, your wounded pride doesn’t actually hurt more than your body but it’s pretty freaking close, so, with ear tips and cheek apples feeling particularly hot, you look him square in the eye and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Guess I can’t handle slippery pussy.”

…

To say that you’re shocked by his reaction is like saying that fire is hot- it’s a statement that should be slapped with a big old “no shit, Captain Obvious”- but you can’t help but to be shocked because Dabi does the following in this order: eyes widen comically, chokes on an inhale, smirk abruptly turns into a genuine smile, and he. Freaking. Laughs. It’s more through his nose and it doesn’t carry much sound but it’s there and it’s the most animated you’ve ever seen from him.

(Do you like it? You might like it…) 

“But seriously, my everything hurts. Can you help me up?”

His snickering doesn’t really die, however his eyelids grow heavy again as he levels you with another trademark shit-eating grin. You almost, ALMOST, mourn the loss of the moment- after all it is the most “real” he’s ever been with you. Alas, you have to break the spell cause… yeah, your body still hates you and you can’t trust yourself to be able to stand on your own.

“I could.”

You groan. “Ugh, _would_ you?” 

“Nope.”

“Please? I’ll treat you to dinner.” (You’re not above begging right now.)

“Nope.”

(Did you say begging? You meant groveling.) “You can haze me for being a disgraced, forgotten, shit hero the entire time and I won’t say a goddamn thing.”

“As if I’m not gonna do that regardless.”

“Dabi!”

Ultimately the prick helps you, and later on tonight you’ll think about this interaction and you’ll try not to dwell on the fact that for a few minutes you caught a glimpse of the young man behind the villainous persona, or how warm his hand felt gripping yours when he pulled you up on to your feet. 

But in the end, the one thing you’ll focus on is how you especially didn’t like that last part. Not at all. Zero percent. Absolutely not. 

(But you totally did.) 

**Author's Note:**

> a/u: haven't written anything new for these two and a. i kinda feel bad for it and b. dabi gives me all kinds of thoughts and emotions. hopefully that'll change soon. these saucy bitches still get to me :') kudos and comments and all that jazz are greatly appreciated y'all! thanks for the taking the time to read this!


End file.
